Mixed-Up Gravedigger
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Professional Mustache Zombie |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: Każdy zombie chowa się w . Zostają losowo wymieszane. |opis = Wykopywanie grobów to ciężka praca, ale patrzenie jak klienci z nich wychodzą sprawia, że jest to tego warte. }}Mixed-Up Gravedigger jest legendarną kartą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Należy do klasy , kosztuje i posiada / . Gdy zostanie zagrany, sprawia, że wszystkie zombie (w tym on sam) chowają się w do fazy sztuczek zombie, oraz losowo zamienia ich pozycje miejscami. Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Zmiana rzadkości: z Super-Rzadkiej do Legendarnej. Statystyki *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Ability:' When played: Each Zombie hides in a . Mix them up randomly. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Sneaky *'Podział:' Profesjonalny Wąsaty Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Po zagraniu: Każdy zombie chowa się w . Zostają losowo wymieszane. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Legendarna Wykopywanie grobów to ciężka praca, ale patrzenie jak klienci z nich wychodzą sprawia, że jest to tego warte. Strategie Z Warto pamiętać że skuteczność Mixed-Up Gravediggera zależy głównie od innych zombie na polu gry. Z tym zombie najlepiej zaczekać, aż sytuacja na polu walki będzie jak najkorzystniejsza, ponieważ dobrze używany posiada wiele praktycznych zastosowań: można na przykład wykorzystać go do ponownego użycia umiejętności niektórych zombie, na przykład Pogo Bouncera lub Intergalactic Warlorda. Można również wykorzystać go do przywrócenia statystyk postaci do początkowych, jeśli otrzymały one obrażenia lub ich statystyki zostały zmniejszone. Oprócz tego, fakt, że położenia zombie zostają przemieszane, sprawia, że zareagowanie na niego jest jeszcze trudniejsze. Problemem dla tej postaci mogą być bohaterowie z klas lub , ponieważ klasy te posiadają różne karty kontrujące umiejętność . Jest to jednak skuteczne zagranie przeciwko bohaterom niebędącym w tych klasach, czyli przeciwko Chompzilli, Captainowi Combustible i Solar Flare. Posiadanie Mixed-Up Gravediggerów w talii polegającej w dużej mierze na dodawaniu zombie statystyk jest złym wyborem, ponieważ po ujawnieniu ich statystyki zostaną przywrócone do początkowych. Należy też pamiętać, że jeśli wyjdzie z grobu, nawet jeśli nie ukrył się w nim w wyniku jego umiejętności, nie wykorzysta swojej umiejętności. To może być przydatne, jeśli gracz nie chce, by inne zombie zostały ukryte, jednakże w wyniku pomyłki można przegrać grę. Można też użyć Headstone Carverów do zwiększenia statystyk zombie ujawnianych z grobów lub Grave Robberów, by oni sami otrzymywali premie, jednak istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że zostaną ujawnieni jako ostatni i tym samym ich umiejętności nie zostaną wykorzystane. Jeśli gracz ma ich w ręce, powinien zastanowić się nad zagraniem nimi po Mixed-Up Gravediggerze. Jako Profesjonalista, zombie ten może być wykorzystany razem z Zombie Middle Managerem lub do wyewoluowania Jurassic Fossilheada. Może również dać możliwości w taliach opierających się na Wąsach. Przeciw Gdy Mixed-Up Gravedigger ukryje wszystkich w grobach, przydatne mogą okazać się karty je kontrujące. Szczególnie użyteczny jest Cool Bean, który wszystkich przeciwników, dzięki czemu gracz może zyskać czas na reakcję, lub nawet będzie w stanie wszystkich zniszczyć jeśli na polu gry jest też Winter Squash. Spyris z kolei pozwoli graczowi na ustalenie nowych pozycji zombie, dzięki czemu można zaplanować swoje zagrania dużo łatwiej. Trzecią opcją jest wyewoluowanie Blockbuster, która będzie mogła zniszczyć do trzech grobów, zależnie od ustawienia i ilości. Jeśli gracz nie ma dostępu do żadnej z tych kart, może mieć duże kłopoty, ponieważ nie wie gdzie znajduje się dany zombie, przez co planowanie ruchów jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Grave Mistake i Grave Buster mogą być użyte do kontrowania, ale są ograniczone tylko do jednego grobu, przez co prawdopodobnie nie dadzą zbyt dużo w wypadku dużej ilości przeciwników. Samego Mixed-Up Gravediggera można zniszczyć kartami takimi jak Shamrocket lub Doom-Shroom bądź poprzez zadanie mu 5 punktów obrażeń, o ile jego zdrowie nie zostało zwiększone. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Wykorzystuje te same dźwięki co Headstone Carver. *Jest to jedna z czterech kart potrafiących chować zombie w . Pozostałe to In-Crypted, Graveyard i Cursed Gargolith. en:Mixed-Up Gravedigger Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Sneaky Kategoria:Karty Legendarne Kategoria:Karty typu Mustache Kategoria:Karty typu Professional